Serpent's Moon, dub name version
by Dinozore
Summary: Out of nowhere, a horde of humanoid lizards appear and attack Crystal Tokyo! This planet is to be their new home, but it must be rid of an infestation of humans first. Only Dinozore and the Sailor Senshi stand between their mad leader Dracor and the world


Lita looked at her husband as they sat in one of the many parks of Crystal Tokyo. "It's kind of funny that we got married a little over 1000 years ago, isn't it?" "Yeah, it's weird." "Six of us are married." Holly griped. "Don't put a damper on this joyous occasion just because you're desperate, Holly." Mina chided. "That's the pot calling the kettle black, Mina." Holly smirked. Mina sighed. "I guess you're right. This is depressing." "Would you two stop with the gloominess? You're going to make it rain." Lita said. "Be quiet, Lita!" the two girls snapped. "Just because I'm married, and I've-" "Shut up!" Holly screeched. THAT NIGHT: Dark shapes slunk through Crystal Tokyo. Yellow eyes gleamed in the darkness. The Lacertoids were coming! Intelligent lizards from another world, the Lacertoids were searching for a world they could colonize. And this lush planet seemed perfect. One Lacertoid stood far taller and brawnier than the rest. Next to him was a small, slim, scrawny reptile. "Thisss planet shall be oursss!" the leader, Dracor, roared. His army hissed in reply. "Yesss, milord, but there isss opposssition here. The SSSuper SSSailor SSScoutsss." The smaller Lacertoid said, expressing his doubts. The large Lacertoid seemed amused. "The SSScoutsss are no threat to me. I've dealt with their breed before. But the Queen of Cryssstal Palassse isss another matter. She mussst be desstroyed, and her Cryssstal too." "Yesss, SSSire! I will give the order to dessstroy thisss sssity at onssse." Whiplash, the smaller Lacertoid hissed. He rushed off. "Thisss planet will be ourssss!" AT CRYSTAL PALACE: Mina was sitting in her room, watching the glittering skyline. "Well, it's not just me. Amy, Raye, Holly, Trista, Hotaru, they aren't married yet either." A faint avian scream caused Mina too look up. It was Io. "Eagles don't fly at night! Unless. unless Nick and Lita are." Mina shuddered. Whenever those two had sex, Io always let himself out through their window. That was the only reason an eagle would be out at night. They can't see in the dark, and tend to crash into things. As it was, Io was navigating using the moonlight. Then a flash of movement on the ground caught Mina's eye. Something was down there! It, whatever It was, slunk towards Crystal Palace. An Enemy! But what do I do? Nick and Lita are 'occupied'. Mina thought. She activated her comlink. "Amy, Raye, Trista?" she asked panickedly. The comlink blinked, and started to speak. "Mina, what is it? Do you have any idea how late it is?" said a groggy Amy. "There's danger." "Why me, and not-" "Trust me, Amy, you'd rather not know." "Never mind. What do you mean, danger?" Mina stood. "Meet me outside, and wake up Raye and Holly while you're at it." Mina ran down the hall, flew down the stairs, opened the doors, and screamed. Four giant lizards were standing about fifty feet away. They turned towards her. "Thanksss for opening the doorsss for usss." One hissed. "That's what you think! Venus Crystal Power, Make Up!" Mina cried. "One of the enemiesss!" another snarled. They charged at her. The first one lunged, its claws raking her chest. "Ow! Hey, watch it! I don't know about reptiles, but that hurts women!" Super Sailor Venus shouted. "Huh?" The lead reptile said, obviously puzzled. "Venus Love and Beauty Shock!" she yelled. Small hearts swirled around her, forming into one big heart. This big heart blasted the lead reptile. It staggered back. "Kill her!" it roared. The other three charged forward. "Mars Flame Sniper!" "Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" "Flower Beam!" The three reptiles were hit by the attacks of Super Sailors Mars, Mercury, and Gaia. They backed up, snarling. Then they charged furiously. "They're very strong!" Super Sailor Mercury exclaimed. She dodged nimbly as one of them charged her. "Then what do we do?" Super Sailor Gaia queried. "Hurricane Wind Bomb!" Squawky's attack missed the attacking reptile, but hit Crystal Palace, shaking it. "That oughta' get their attention." Super Sailor Mars remarked dryly. The reptile's tail slashed out, smacking Squawky from the sky. The lizard grabbed Squawky and opened his jaws. "Yummy, a free sssnack!" The lizard hissed cheerfully. A vine slammed into the lizard. It dropped Squawky. "I don't think so!" Super Sailor Gaia shouted. The lead lizard turned on Super Sailor Gaia, and slashed her. Then it whirled, and sent her flying into the door of Crystal Palace. She slumped to the ground, stunned. One lizard decked Super Sailor Mercury with its tail. She fell, unconscious. The lead lizard loomed over Super Sailor Venus. Then a voice rang out from above. "You ruined the romantic intentions of a married couple! In the name of Earth and its animals, I am. Tuxedo Raptor!" Super Sailor Venus looked up to see Tuxedo Raptor perching on a spire of Crystal Palace. He wasn't the only one. "For ruining a romantic night and a couple's intimacy I, Super Sailor Jupiter, will destroy you!" Super Sailor Venus groaned. "This is not the time for that!" Tuxedo Raptor and Super Sailor Jupiter jumped to the ground. "No one interrupts our privacy! THUNDERBIRD-" Electricity routed through Super Sailor Jupiter's tiara to the Razor Fang. "AIR STRIKE!" An eaglelike bird made of electricity hurtled at the lead Lacertoid. It hit the thing, and destroyed it. "Jupiter Oak Evolution!" A barrage of electric leaves spelt doom for the second reptile. The remaining two took to their claws in panic, and were soon gone. Super Sailor Mercury sat up and rubbed her head. Super Sailor Gaia stirred as well. "What the hell were THOSE?!" Super Sailor Gaia exclaimed. "How should I know?" Tuxedo Raptor hissed. "Tou-CHY!" Super Sailor Gaia commented. "You'd know why if you had heard their entrance speech." Super Sailor Venus stated gloomily. "Why?" Super Sailor Gaia began, realizing the answer. She shuddered. "Not that again!" "Yep." Super Sailor Mars said. Super Sailor Jupiter looked up at the sky. "Whatever they were, they'll be back." "Err, Lita, why'd you take so long?" Super Sailor Venus queried. "We didn't know anything was wrong until the palace shook." Tuxedo Raptor smiled sheepishly. "Why didn't you call us?" "I saw Io out on a night flight, and put two and two together. I figured you two didn't want to be disturbed." Super Sailor Venus said, with a wry smile. Super Sailor Jupiter and Tuxedo Raptor blushed deeply. "Enough with this!" Super Sailor Mercury fairly screeched, getting the attention of all. "Let's go back to bed." "AGREED!" they all chorused. OUTSIDE CRYSTAL TOKYO: "What?! They dessstroyed two of you?" Dracor bellowed. The two advance scouts nodded. "Yesss, milord. Two othersss dove from the Palassse, and destroyed them." Dracor considered this. "Perhapsss the SSSuper SSSailor SSScoutsss are more of a danger than I firssst thought." He mused to himself. THE NEXT DAY: "WHAT?!" Neo-Queen Serenity and King Endymion yelled. "An attack!" Mina nodded. "Yes, Serena, oops, Neo-Queen Serenity. Four giant lizards attacked. We defeated them, though." Nick interrupted. "No, Lita and I destroyed the two that were killed. You just nearly got killed." Neo-Queen Serenity spoke up. "There is a large fracture in the front of Crystal Palace, you know." This time Holly spoke. "Squawky tried his Wind Bomb, but missed. He snapped Nick and Lita back to their senses, in a way." Amara and Michelle walked up. "What's this about an attack?" "Four reptiles, Amara. They attacked in the middle of the night." "Two got away, if I understand correctly." Nick nodded. "They ran." Trista looked troubled. "Hmm, if they were defeated by us, without the Silver Crystal's help, they couldn't be very strong. Some sort of youma, perhaps?" "Not youma, or at least not Negaverse-type youma." A new, feminine, voice spoke up. Everyone turned to see a tall, thin, amber- haired woman walk into the room. It was Amber, formerly Amberite, though she had been rehabilitated by Dinozore a long time ago. "Doubt it. There is no Negaverse energy around here, as there would be had it been a youma." She said. "Being a former Negaversian, I would know." LATER: Nick and Lita were picnicking in one of the parks around Crystal Palace. Raye, Mina, Holly, and Amy were following them. "Aren't we a little old to be following them?" Amy complained. "What Nick and Lita do is their business, not ours." "Shut up, Amy! It was hard enough not to have our pets follow us, now you'll give us away!" Holly snapped. Nick and Lita were both sitting on the blanket, eating the lunch Lita had prepared. "That's another thing great about having you as my wife, I get to eat your cooking all the time." "Aaron and Kira liked eating my food too. Hey, Nick. Didn't you ever wonder how strange it was that we knew our future children more than 1000 years before they were born?" "Don't think about it too much. There are other things that would be better to think about." Nick lifted his hand, and brushed it past Lita's cheek. She smiled. Nick suddenly shifted himself, and was soon sitting in front of her. She leaned forward, closer to him. She stared deep into his eyes, which seemed to deepen into pools of blue light, pools so entrancing they sucked her in. "They're not-" Holly hissed. "Shut up, Holly! Last warning!" Mina snarled. Nick and Lita drew closer. He kissed her on he cheek, lightly. Then he kissed her on the lips, deeply. Very deeply. And their lips stayed locked. "How long can two people kiss, anyway?" Raye growled. "You think I'd know?" Amy squawked. "Probably not." Raye shrugged. Holly turned to Mina with apprehension. "They wouldn't. out here. would they?" "I don't know. I honestly hope they wouldn't. I wonder if Nick knows we're here." Mina said, scratching her head. Nick and Lita unlocked their lips. "But." Lita began, but Nick placed a finger on her beautiful, full lips. "We're being watched. Four people. Mina, my sister, Raye, and possibly Amy." "How'd you-" Lita started to say, but Nick silenced her again. "I heard them. My senses are still better than normal. They've spent the last couple of minutes arguing and silencing each other." They both stood. Lita started cleaning up the picnic. She packed everything into a basket, and extended her left hand toward Nick in a gesture she had always used. Nick nodded slightly and took her left hand in his right one. Then, smiling slyly, he withdrew a rock from his pocket. He let go of Lita's hand, wound up, and threw the rock into a clump of nearby bushes. With a screech of rage, Holly erupted out of the bushes. "HOW DARE YOU!" she screamed. "Ah ah ah, Holly." Lita scolded. "You were spying on us." Holly stared at them blankly. "How did you know we were there?" "Holly, you're loud." Nick said. Mina, Raye, and Amy popped up from the bushes. The three women grinned sheepishly. "We had to see what you were up to." Raye said. "They dragged me along." Amy said. "We can't have you doing something inappropriate in public, now can we?" Mina chided. Nick and Lita stared blankly at the blonde. They save such 'intimacy' for their room, Mina. a mental voice said in everybody's head. "IO!" Lita snarled. "Where are you?!" Still in your room. It's stretching my telepathic ability to speak to you. Io said. "I swear, someday I'm going to pluck him." Lita growled, punching her left fist into her right palm. Nick turned to leave. "We're going back to the Palace." He said. Lita turned quickly and joined him. They disappeared. "Great, once again she holds her marriedness over our heads." Holly hissed. "Is marriedness even a word?" Mina said. "No." Amy replied. "That is not a word. I'm going back to the Palace." "Me too." Raye said. "Come to think of it, why am I here? My brother and my sister in-law are gone. I'm going too." Holly said. "And 'marriedness is now a word! I will make it a real word!'" The three of them disappeared. MEANWHILE: Amara and Michelle were taking a walk. Amara was, as usual, dressed rather like a man. Cirrus perched on her shoulder, and Poseidon glided on air currents. The two women walked hand-in-hand. This activity drew stares and whispered comments from onlookers, who knew that Amara was not the man she appeared to be. Amara's hands twitched angrily. Michelle scolded her softly. "Pay no attention to what they think. Are you embarrassed to be seen with me like this?" Amara smiled fondly. "No, of course not, Michelle." "Then don't let them bother you. You know, Amara, dressed like that, you look a lot like-" "Please, Michelle, not that again!" Michelle slid in front of Amara. She leaned forwards until their foreheads were practically touching. "Don't deny it, Amara. You know very well how much you look like Nick." She said tenderly. "You know, you speak of my cousin far too much." "I love you, and actually I think that you are much more attractive than he is, even if he were also a woman." The people's stares intensified. People began to snicker and point. Amara's eyebrow twitched. "That's IT!" she snarled. Michelle shushed her. "Hurting them will do no good. Let's move on a bit." She said, leading Amara by the hand. They reached a secluded area. Or at least, it looked secluded. In actuality, Mina was only a few feet away. Just as Amara and Michelle were about to kiss, a female voice addressed them. "There will be nothing inappropriate done in this park under the watch of Mina Aino!" Mina announced. Amara rolled her eyes. "I should have known. And what were you doing here?" Mina smiled weakly. "I was spying on Lita and Nick, but they left." Mina sighed. Then she hung her head sadly. "I'm pathetic. The most entertaining thing I have to do is bother people." "And you wonder why you don't have a husband." Amara said. Michelle swatted her. "That's not nice!" Michelle scolded. "Just because Mina is desperate." Michelle added, smiling slyly. "HEY!" Mina screeched, before storming off. Michelle turned toward Amara. "Let's go." "Hey! I thought-" Amara protested. Michelle's face turned from happy to cold and emotionless. "We've got to get out of here. NOW!" Amara looked startled, but obeyed. Just as they cleared the area, razor- sharp claws slashed into the tree where they had just been. Two more giant reptiles joined the attacking lizard. "Prey!" the lead lizard snarled. All three charged. Amara started running, but then she realized that Michelle wasn't right behind her. She skidded to a stop, and whirled around. Michelle wasn't as fast as Amara, and the lizards were catching up. Then Michelle tripped on her dress. The three lizards were on her in a minute. Their claws flashed in the sunlight. Amara yelled wordlessly. She charged with all the speed she could muster. The lead lizard looked up, claws bloody. It saw Amara coming too late. She lowered her shoulder and hit it head-on. There was a sudden, jolting impact, and everything started to spin and fade. They're tougher than they look. Ouch. She heard Michelle cry out. She tried to stand up, but was slammed back into the grass. The three lizards, satisfied that they had dealt with Amara, turned back to Michelle. Her dress was shredded in several places, and blood ran down her arm and off her face. She looked at the Lacertoids with terror. These. must be the creatures that attacked last night! She realized with horror. They advanced on her. The leader lifted his claws high, to tear her apart. She closed her eyes, and screamed. But the final blow didn't come. Michelle cautiously opened her eyes. She saw black pants legs and shoes. Tuxedo Raptor! "You can open your eyes." he said. "But there're-" Michelle began, but words failed her as she saw the remaining two Lacertoids loom over her friend. She tried to cry out, but no words came. Suddenly, Tuxedo Raptor whirled and struck with his sword, and Amara's voice boomed across the clearing. "WORLD SHAKING SERPENT!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. The ball of energy took the shape of a coiled serpent. When she slammed it down, it uncoiled and flew at a Lacertoid, which was disintegrated. The other was cut in two by Tuxedo Raptor. Tuxedo Raptor helped Michelle to her feet. Super Sailor Uranus ran over, but tripped on the grass. "Damn boots!" she cursed. Then she looked up at Michelle. "Are you okay?" She smiled. "I think so. I've got a few nasty cuts, but Tuxedo Raptor kept me from getting killed." "Hey, Nick, how did you know-" Tuxedo Raptor gestured suddenly, quieting her. "Do you see Cirrus or Poseidon around?" Super Sailor Uranus looked in all directions, but could not find either. She stood up. "They ran, and Cirrus flew into our room, hysterical. I transformed and teleported here." Super Sailor Uranus bowed to Tuxedo Raptor. "Thank you for saving Michelle." Tuxedo Raptor smiled. "You're welcome, Amara. Now you've seen the creatures that attacked the Palace last night." Super Sailor Uranus shivered. "I want to go back to the palace. The nearer to the Silver Crystal, the better!" Tuxedo Raptor furled himself in his cape. His chest began to glow bright green. "Love Gem Power." Tuxedo Raptor's cape billowed, resembling a pair of wings. "TELEPORT!" Tuxedo Raptor yelled. He disappeared in a blinding flash of green light. Super Sailor Uranus de-transformed. Michelle started running towards Crystal Palace, wincing each time her right leg hit the ground. Amara caught up in a matter of moments. "We've got to have someone check that out when we get back." Amara said. IN NICK AND LITA'S QUARTERS: Lita was sitting on their bed, wearing only a bra and underwear, watching TV. She hissed and smacked the remote. "Damn it! It's been a thousand years, and yet I STILL can't find a remote that works!" she snarled. Then in a flash of green light, Tuxedo Raptor reappeared. Lita yelped and jumped backwards, falling off the side of the bed. "Raptor Tuxedo Power, de-transform!" Tuxedo Raptor cried, becoming Nick again. Nick was only wearing boxers and a T-shirt, not too much more than Lita. He sat on the bed. Nick, sitting on the bed, peered off the side at Lita. The irate brunette glared back up at him. She was lying on her back on the ground, her feet sticking up to about the side of the bed. "Are you okay, Lita?" he asked, smiling. "Yes I am, but don't DO that!" she said. She sat up. Io screeched in laughter. "Some day, I AM going to pluck him!" Lita snarled. Io's eyes widened in fear. Nick helped Lita back onto the bed. "Thanks. Where did you go anyway?" "Remember when Cirrus came flying in?" Lita nodded. "Amara was in danger. Those reptiles, more of them." Lita's entrancing green eyes widened in shock. "I destroyed two, then Super Sailor Uranus killed the last one." Nick said. "That's a bad thing." Lita said. She forgot her worries, though, as she and Nick began to kiss. Io hopped off his perch, flapping to the windowsill. He unhooked the latch with his beak, and let himself out. Nick and Lita kissed more deeply now, caressing each other, removing what few clothes they were still wearing. Many birds plied the skies of Crystal Tokyo, but Io was King of them all. The largest bird for miles, Io ruled the skies. His mighty green wings flapped lazily. Really, there was no need to flap. The crystalline buildings generated incredible thermals. Io's sharp eyes detected small animals below. Some sort of rabbit. Io screamed his hunting cry, and dropped like a rock. The rabbit never knew what hit it. Io flew aloft, clutching his prey in his talons. He tore into it, savoring the delicious meat. The joys of being a predator! Trista was walking nearby. "Io's hunting. Hmm, too early for his usual hunt, so that means-" Trista realized. They're lucky that they have somebody. Trista thought gloomily. All she had for any sort of company were Charon and Hades, however little company those two were. It had never bothered her before, but lately she found herself thinking such things more often. MEANWHILE: Mina and Holly were in Crystal Palace's kitchens, making themselves a snack. "We are desperate, Mina. We're actually cooking." Mina looked up from a box of crackers she was eating. "We're not cooking, we're ransacking the pantry." "Well, still. It's close." Holly said, picking up a bag of cookies. "I wish Lita were here. She cooks yummy food." A screech echoed through the kitchen as a dark shadow superimposed itself on the kitchen wall. She's 'occupied' Io said. His beak was bloody. "Isn't that just great! Why can't I be married, too?!" Holly wailed shrilly. Mina stuck a finger into her ear and grimaced. "That voice, maybe? You sure you aren't related to Serena by blood as well as marriage?" Mina whined. Holly was thoroughly nonplussed. "Very funny, Mina. I don't see you with a husband either." Touché. Io remarked. "Shut up!" Both girls snarled. Io took off again, disappearing into the hall. Holly turned away from Mina and ran down the hall, towards the gardens, the only place she felt happy. She sat down on a bench, next to several drooping flowers. "What's wrong with you?" She said. She extended her hands, which glowed green and blue. The flowers absorbed Holly's energy, and perked up. "That's better." she chirped. Suddenly, she heard a twig snap. Holly whirled, but she could see nothing. "Who's there? Show yourself!" She commanded. There was a flash of movement. Holly suddenly wished she hadn't spoken up. A Lacertoid rose, opening savage yellow eyes. It saw Holly. "Prey!" It snarled hungrily. It lunged at Holly. She screamed, and the Earth reacted! Vines erupted from the ground, entangling the Lacertoid. "Gaia Crystal Power, Make Up!" Holly cried, becoming Super Sailor Gaia. "How dare you invade my peaceful retreat! In the name of Earth, Planet of Life, I'll punish you!" Super Sailor Gaia said. The Lacertoid didn't seem the least bit fazed. It slashed free of the vines, and charged. It lashed out with its tail, smashing Super Sailor Gaia with it. She went flying backwards. Remember, Holly, Tuxraptor isn't gonna' help. He's too 'occupied' with Lita. Gotta' do this myself. The lizard loomed over Super Sailor Gaia. "Wing Blade!" A fireball in the shape of a bird blasted the Lacertoid. Super Sailor Gaia looked up, and saw Super Sailor Mars! Ares, perched on her shoulder, was the one who had attacked. "Holly, you okay?" "Yes, Raye, I am. Thanks." Super Sailor Gaia said, beaming. "Now, to deal with you! I don't know what the hell you are, but you're toast!" Ares screeched, and Super Sailor Mars ducked. The Lacertoid's tail sliced by where she had been moments earlier. She stood again. "Mars Flame Sniper!" She cried, shooting an arrow of fire at the lizard. The arrow missed, and hit the plants, which burst into flame. Super Sailor Gaia screamed. "No! The plants, they're suffering!" She cried. She held her hand over her head. "Fog of SECRECY!" she screamed. Fog condensed around her hand, and spread everywhere. The fog doused the flames. Thank you. A mysterious voice seemed to say. "What was that?" Super Sailor Mars said in disbelief. "Be careful here. These are not normal plants. These plants, well, you could say that they have souls." The Lacertoid was listening. He lashed out with his tail, smashing a bush flat. Super Sailor Gaia dropped to her knees and screamed again. The lizard grinned. Then Super Sailor Gaia looked up, her eyes flashing with cold fury. "You will pay for that!" She snarled. "FLOWER-" She began. A spectral flower bloomed behind her. It seemed to be collecting energy. It fired a beam of energy into Super Sailor Gaia. She held her hands out. A flower formed around them. The Lacertoid paled. "BEAM!" Super Sailor Gaia let loose with an extra-strong Flower Beam. The Lacertoid didn't have a chance. It was disintegrated where it stood. Super Sailor Gaia swooned, and fell. Super Sailor Mars ran over to her. "Super Sailor Gaia!" Super Sailor Gaia managed to get to her hands and knees. "I'm fine." "No you're not!" Super Sailor Mars said. Super Sailor Gaia struggled to her feet. She leaned against one of the bushes. "I'm okay. I just need to get to my room, and sleep." She said. She took one step, and fell. Before Super Sailor Mars could move, Super Sailor Gaia held up her hand. "Fruits of the Earth, give me your strength!" she said weakly. The plants around Super Sailor Mars and Super Sailor Gaia began to glow. Tendrils of energy snaked from the plants, touching Super Sailor Gaia and giving her their energy. Fully healed, she stood. She noted Super Sailor Mars' astonished look. "What? I said these plants weren't normal." She said. "Gaia Crystal Power." "Mars Crystal Power." "De-Transform!" The two girls reversed their transformations. "I'm going to take a nap." Holly said. She ran off through the gardens. "That's a first." Raye observed. She shrugged, and wandered toward Crystal Palace, to see what there was to eat in the kitchen. Holly slunk silently through the halls. Suddenly, Io flapped past her. She followed the green eagle. He flew back into Nick and Lita's room. Then Holly noticed the door was opened. Io's work, no doubt. Holly peeked in. Nick and Lita were asleep in each others' arms. What few clothes they had been wearing before were strewn about on the floor. Is sex that exhausting? Holly wondered. Io resumed his favorite spot on his perch. Holly got bored, and kept wandering. She soon found the throne room. She peeked in, and watched Neo-Queen Serenity. She was sitting on the throne, idly tossing a small ball into the air. Then she missed, and the ball hit her on the head. Typical Serena! "Neo-Queen Serenity." Luna said. "Holly is here." Holly froze. How did Luna know that she was here? "My sister in-law, here? Why? Holly, we know you're there. You might as well come into the open." Holly slunk nervously out. "Hi, Serena." Neo-Queen Serenity looked at her funny. "Don't call me that. Only Darien can still call me Serena." She said. "Now what is it?" "Neo-Queen Serenity," Holly said, curtsying to her sister in-law. "There was another attack by the giant lizards. On me." Neo-Queen Serenity looked startled. "Another one?! What's this, two?" "Three." A new voice said. Holly, Luna, Artemis, Slither, and Neo-Queen Serenity looked over. Amara was standing in the doorway, supporting Michelle. "Three of them attacked us. Tuxedo Raptor finished one and I finished off the other two. Michelle was injured in the fight." Amara said. "Where's Nick now?" Neo-Queen Serenity asked. Holly shook her head. "Do you really want to know?" she asked, in a tone that suggested to Neo- Queen Serenity that she really didn't want to know. "Not anymore. I can figure it out, thank you very much." Amara smiled. "Well, why am I not surprised? They were having sex again, weren't they?" Holly nodded. "They're sleeping now. I followed Io back to their room. Io perched on his little perch by the window." "Amara, you say Michelle was injured in the battle?" "Yes, Neo-Queen Serenity. She got slashed, plus her leg is injured." Amara said. Michelle looked up weakly. "All in a day's work for a Super Sailor Scout, though. I'll be fine." She said. "Nonsense! Get to your quarters. You need to rest." Neo-Queen Serenity ordered. LATER: Nick shot awake. Then he remembered he wasn't wearing anything. He blushed, and peered around the room for his clothes. They were lying on the ground, not far from him. He leaned over, then crashed to the floor. Lita's green eyes snapped open, and she sat up, rubbing her eyes. "Nick, what-" Nick looked up from the ground. He had pulled most of the sheets off the bed with him. "Now look what you did!" Lita scolded playfully. "Now I have to fix our bed." Nick smiled, realizing that Lita had forgotten she wasn't wearing anything. Or at least, she was acting like she had forgotten. "What's going on in here?" Holly said out of nowhere. Nick and Lita startled. Nick looked bewildered, trapped in the sheets on the floor. Lita quickly grabbed a pillow and placed it across her body. "Holly!" Lita snarled "What are you doing here?!" Holly looked bemused. "Just passing by when I heard Nick fall." She said. Lita started to throw the pillow she was holding, but remembered why she was holding the pillow in the first place. Holly smirked, and swept out of the room, slamming the door behind her. Nick grabbed and put on his boxers, then his T-shirt. Then he tossed what little clothing Lita had been wearing in her directions. Lita put her bra and underwear back on, then scavenged around her side of the bed. She came up with a shirt, which she put on. "Whenever I finally get around to plucking Io, can I pluck Holly too?" Nick laughed. "Lita, you can't pluck humans." He said, smiling fondly at his wife. Then he looked perplexed. "At least, I don't think you can pluck them." "Well I'm going to find out. I am not attached to that orangette brat at all!" Nick stood. "Should we be wearing more than this to walk around Crystal Palace?" he asked. Lita considered this. "You could get away with it, but I'm only wearing a shirt and underwear." Lita said. She searched around on the floor, under their bed, and came up with a pair of shorts. She put them on. Nick looked in his dresser, and found some shorts too. "Much better." Nick said. He opened the door. Suddenly, he heard a crashing sound. "What was that?!" Lita said loudly. "I don't know." Nick said gravely. He looked at Lita, and the brunette looked back at him. They nodded slightly to each other. Both knew what had to be done. "Raptor Tuxedo Power." "Jupiter Crystal Power." "MAKE UP!" Downstairs, five Lacertoids had forced their way into Crystal Palace. Super Sailor Uranus, Super Sailor Mercury, and Super Sailor Gaia faced off against them. The Lacertoids had already knocked Raye and Michelle out before they could transform, and before the others had arrived. The lead reptile, a large one wearing a black cape, lunged at Super Sailor Uranus. She dodged, but not quickly enough. The lizard's claws sliced her skirt. The Lacertoid turned, and charged again. This time, a pink rose flew across its path, halting it in its tracks. "Tuxedo Raptor!" Super Sailor Uranus exclaimed. She crossed her arms indignantly. "Took you long enough." She said. Tuxedo Raptor sweatdropped. He and Super Sailor Jupiter leapt to the ground. Their appearance gave the three Super Sailor Scouts new spirit. "Mercury Bubble Blast!" Super Sailor Mercury's attack filled the area with fog. The Lacertoids were lost in the fog. The Super Sailor Scouts took that opportunity to attack. "Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" "Gaia Magma Eruption!" "World Shaking Serpent!" From within the fog, an energy snake, spears of water, and a disk of fire flew at the Lacertoids. Three of them were killed, disintegrated. The lead Lacertoid grabbed Super Sailor Jupiter roughly. Its claws sliced through her Super Sailor outfit, and her skin. They pierced into her chest, as well as her shoulder. She screamed. Tuxedo Raptor snarled. Another Lacertoid charged at him. Tuxedo Raptor unsheathed the Razor Fang. He charged at the Lacertoid, sword held out in front of him. "Razor Fang Slice!" He shouted. A sickle of energy flew from the Razor Fang, slicing through the charging Lacertoid like a hot knife through butter. The fourth Lacertoid, too, disintegrated, "One ssstep clossser, and she diesss!" The remaining Lacertoid hissed. Tuxedo Raptor stopped in his tracks. Is he just going to let this creature get away? Super Sailor Jupiter wondered. Then she felt a warm feeling deep inside her body. The same feeling she felt whenever Nick was close to her. The feeling of warmth whenever they kissed. Then she realized. The Love Gem! Tuxedo Raptor folded his hands, closed his eyes, and began to concentrate. His chest began to glow bright green. Super Sailor Jupiter's chest, too, glowed brightly. The light intensified. The Lacertoid squinted against it. Suddenly, Tuxedo Raptor's eyes snapped open. He held out his hands. Energy began to pulse from Super Sailor Jupiter's body. Super Sailor Uranus, Super Sailor Gaia, and Super Sailor Mercury watched with awe. Then, Lita's half of the Love Gem emerged from her chest. The Lacertoid was so busy watching this spectacle that it did not realize the danger it was in. The half of the Love Gem glowed, then sent a blast of energy at the Lacertoid. It was dead before it knew what was happening. Super Sailor Jupiter dropped to the ground. She was trying not to cry from the pain. She got up on her hands and knees, then stood. Red was beginning to show through her Super Sailor outfit, just behind the bow on her chest, and on her shoulder too. Tuxedo Raptor looked very worried. "Lita!" he shouted Super Sailor Gaia and Super Sailor Uranus watched from nearby. "Ouch. I wouldn't want to get slashed there. That would hurt." Super Sailor Gaia said, cringing. Super Sailor Jupiter looked up, smiling slightly. Tuxedo Raptor looked very worried "Lita, are you okay?" he asked, his voice wavering "I think I'm okay. I don't know if my breasts will ever be the same though. Why the desperate Love Gem measures, anyway?" "That creature would hurt you if I got any closer, so I focused my energy to use the Love Gem. It worked perfectly." Tuxedo Raptor said. Super Sailor Gaia sensed the opportunity for ribald humor, but Super Sailor Uranus glared at her. "Do it, and I'm going to give you a flying lesson off of the top of Crystal Palace. Understand?" she growled. Super Sailor Gaia nodded, terrified. "Uranus Crystal Power." "Gaia Crystal Power." "Mercury Crystal Power." "Jupiter Crystal Power." "Raptor Tuxedo Power." "De-Transform!" The five people reversed transformation. Lita wobbled. Red was now leaking through her shirt. On her bust and on her shoulder, where she had been injured. Nick looked very worried. "I'm okay, Nick. It's just a flesh wound." Lita said. Then Nick got an idea. "If this works, then good. If not, we're no worse off. Love Gem Power, HEAL!" He shouted, holding his hand, clasped in Lita's, up in the air. Their hands glowed green. Energy flowed from Nick's body to Lita's, healing the tall brunette. Amara watched this with wonderment. If Nick can do it with the Earth/Jupiter Love Gem, then the Uranus/Neptune Love Gem should be able to do similar things! Amara realized. The power of her love could heal Michelle! Why didn't she think of this before? Lita seemed to be in a trance for a few moments, then she blinked. "Nick, what was that? I felt warm all over, happy, secure." Nick smiled widely. "I used the Love Gem to heal your wounds." Then Nick felt the presence of someone behind him. He turned, and saw Amara. "Yes?" he asked his cousin. "Is there a way I can use the Uranus/Neptune Love Gem to heal Michelle?" Nick shrugged. "Maybe. But then again, maybe I'm the only one who can use Love Gem Powers. It can't hurt to try." Michelle and Raye stirred. Michelle stood, but hissed as her leg gave out and she fell. Amara ran over, and helped Michelle up. Amara clasped Michelle's hands in her own. Love Gem Power, Heal! She thought frantically. Her hands started to glow brightly. Energy flowed from Amara to Michelle. Michelle's eyes widened. What's happening to me?! She wondered. Amara! Michelle's wounds were healed, by the power of the Uranus/Neptune Love Gem. Michelle pushed away from Amara. "I'm fine now. There's no need to help me stand anymore." She said. Amara smiled. "Now what fun would it be not to be close to you?" she asked. Holly stuck her tongue out and pointed her finger down her throat. Nick swatted her. "Holly, there aren't many people who like you right now, so It'd be wise to shut your mouth." Nick snapped. Holly scowled at him, then walked off imperiously. "Nick, come on." Lita said, gesturing quickly. Nick nodded. He followed Lita. The two ended up at the top of Crystal Palace. There was an observation deck at the top. Lita walked out onto it, and leaned on the railing. "Whenever I feel sad, I come out here. I like to imagine that I'm flying, like Io." Lita said. Nick walked slowly toward her. "Lita, you can always tell me how you feel." Nick said. "You wouldn't understand. Men's minds operate differently than women's'." Lita said, staring into space. "Lita, that's not entirely true. I always know how you feel. There's sort of a spiritual link between us." Nick said, his expression concerned. "But you always acted-" "I always knew when you were sad. Don't you remember? I always tried to cheer you up when you were sad, and you wondered how I knew." Lita had a memory of one particular time when she was sad. He had been so kind and considerate to her that she couldn't help but to become responsive to him in every way. They had become, as Io glibly phrased it, 'occupied'. She remembered that in some obscure way, that had made her feel better. "I wish I could fly. I envy those who can," Lita began, bowing her head "Io, Iyse, Squawky, you. It must be wonderful to soar through the air. But I would be afraid to. I hate flying." "Flying under your own power is much different than flying in an airplane, Lita." Nick said. "How?" "You control the flight, not a machine. It's much safer." Nick said. He held his hand up into the air. "Love Gem, Give Us Wings!" he shouted. An orb of light surrounded the two of them. When it faded, they were changed. They both looked angelic. Lita looked at the avian wings on her back. "What is this?" She looked at Nick. He, too, had wings, and seemed to be surrounded by a halo of light. "We've got wings. Now you can fly too." Nick said. He spread his own wings, and jumped. Lita gasped and ran to the railing. Nick was gliding in the sunlight, wings spread wide. He circled back to the tower. "See? It's that easy." Lita curled her wings around her body and backed away. "I'm scared to fly." Nick turned and dove again. This time, he faltered, and one of his wings folded against his body. It looked like one of his wings wasn't working. Lita ran over to the railing. "I have to help him." Lita said, climbing onto the railing. She spread her wings, and jumped. Her wings caught the air immediately and she was flying. Nick looked upwards for a second, and then spread the 'injured' wing. He had just been feigning injury! Lita fumed. The nerve! Nick came spiraling upwards, and saw the expression on Lita's face. "You'd better have a good explanation for this!" Lita hissed. Nick pointed to Lita's flapping wings. "Lita, it got you into the air, didn't it?" "What?!" "Well, I had to get you into the air somehow." Lita smiled slightly. She wheeled to the right, and dove. Nick followed suit. "Can't catch me!" Lita crowed, diving at an incredible speed. Nick caught up with her in seconds. "How'd you do that?!" "I'm quite a good flyer, Lita. You know that. I've had lots of time to practice." Nick rolled onto his back, and gliding, flew under Lita. "This is fun!" Lita said happily. "When you own the sky, nothing can stop you!" Nick smiled. "Right." Lita stopped flying forward, and hovered in place. She rubbed her hands together wickedly. "Let's buzz people." She said in a mischievous tone. Nick hovered in front of her and appeared to be thinking. "Why not?" The two of them flew side by side high up into the air. They dove like thunderbolts. Amara stood up. She could have sworn she heard something. Then two flying objects buzzed her, one in front of her, one behind her. She wasn't sure, but she could have sworn one of them was Nick. If that was Nick, then was the other one Lita? But Lita can't fly! Lita giggled. "That was fun!" Nick looked over at Crystal Palace. "Well, I see we have spectators." "Huh?" Nick pointed at the Palace. Lita saw people watching their flight. Nick took off, flying straight for the windows. At the last second, he pulled up, and was only a few feet away from the outside wall of Crystal Palace. Lita flew after him. Rather than try the same trick, she simply soared upwards. She found Nick perched on the observation deck. Lita landed. In a flash of light, their wings were gone. "Wasn't flying fun? And much safer than machine-powered flight?" Lita nodded vigorously. "Yes!" Nick turned to go back inside. "Come on. Let's see what our friends have to say. I bet Holly is so jealous she could scream." A LITTLE LATER: "How did you two DO that?!" an irate Holly demanded. "Yes, how did you?" Mina parroted. "Why did you two buzz me, anyway?" Nick waved his hands in the air. "It's a Love Gem Power." Holly hung her head. "Hell will freeze over and the Devil will open an ice rink before I fly, then." Holly said. Amara snarled under her breath and walked away. LATER: "SSSire, there isss a unique occurenssse in the sssky sssoon that may benefit usss." Whiplash hissed. "I'm lissstening." Dracor said. "A SSSerpent'sss Moon. During this unique event, reptilesss become very ssstrong. We will become nearly invinsssible!" Whiplash screeched. "Perfect! Continue to sssend our troopsss, though, ssso that we can gauge the power of the sssity'sss defendersss before we make our move." Dracor snarled. THAT NIGHT: Seven Lacertoids slunk through the night. They sought entrance to Crystal Palace. They found it. An open window. The leader, dressed in a black cape, was first in. The other six followed. The black-caped Lacertoid led them onwards. They were silent, like shadows on a moonless night. The leader rounded a corner, and crashed headlong into Draca Komodora. It was hard to say which of the two was more surprised. "Lacerta Crystal Power, Make Up!" The leader backed away from Super Sailor Lacerta. Then it had a burst of courage. It hissed, and charged. It was too slow. By the time it got there, Super Sailor Lacerta was gone. "Find her!" the leader snarled. "We can't let her warn the othersss!" The six Lacertoids turned in all directions to look for Super Sailor Lacerta. They failed to see the yellow eyes that glittered in the darkness. A thin hand stretched towards one of them. "Dragon Fire!" Super Sailor Lacerta shouted. Fire erupted from her hand, and engulfed the Lacertoid. It was history. "What?!" The leader hissed in disbelief. "Kill her!" The Lacertoids charged at Super Sailor Lacerta, but it seemed that she could anticipate their every move before they made it. "Got to do better than that to get me!" she gloated, too early. The lead reptile bashed her from behind with his tail. He opened his jaws wide. "Thisss one isss my persssonal prey!" he snarled gleefully. "Screaming Blaster!" "Wing Blade!" "Thunder Eagle Blast!" Icy fire engulfed one Lacertoid, a bird-shaped fireball got another, and a bolt of lightning shaped like an eagle hit a third. The three that were hit disintegrated. Four down, three to go. Where are the other Scouts? The lead reptile lunged at Super Sailor Lacerta, but then more voices rang out. "World Shaking!" "Seabird Splash!" "Rattlesnake Thunderstrike!" The attacks of Cirrus and Poseidon disintegrated the other two Lacertoids, and Europa's thunder snake forced the lead Lacertoid to let go of Super Sailor Lacerta. She stood, dusting herself off. "This is personal, reptile!" A small orb of bluish energy formed in her hand "Lacerta. BOMB!" she shouted. The orb got bigger. She threw it at the only remaining Lacertoid. "What? Nooo!" the Lacertoid howled as the attack hit him. He disintegrated. Super Sailor Lacerta wiped the sweat from her forehead. "Lacerta Crystal Power, de-transform!" she cried. Then King Endymion and Neo-Queen Serenity came running down the stairs. "Draca, what was that ruckus?" Draca smiled rakishly. "Just getting rid of some uninvited guests." "How did you know they were here?" Endymion demanded. "I didn't. I ran into them on the stairs." "But-" "Besides, I can't let you Solar System Scouts have all the fun." Draca said cryptically, disappearing up the stairs. Plus, they're kind of' my problem. She thought to herself. THE NEXT DAY: "WHAT?!" everyone demanded. "Another attack." Neo-Queen Serenity said. "We should thank Draca. She defeated them." Ahem! She'd be lizard lunch if not for Ares, Poseidon, Europa, Cirrus, Iyse, and I. Io said haughtily. Lita smiled. "Io can't stand to see someone else get all the credit." Nick's hand inched forward until it was resting on Lita's leg. She glanced at his hand for a moment, then looked back at Neo-Queen Serenity, with a slight smile in Nick's direction. With his other hand, Nick fiddled with a pen. "Those things are dangerous, but they appear to be expendable troops of some sort, not generals or something Whoever is leading them can obviously afford casualties." "They are." A trio of voices chorused. Nick and Lita looked over to see Opal, Ruby and Pearl. "We've been observing them whenever there's an attack." Ruby said. "They are somebody's army, the same as our Negamon when we were part of the Neo-Negaverse." Opal continued. "The thing is: Who's in charge?" Pearl finished. "For the last time: stop DOING that!" Amber screeched. "Stop what, Amber?" Ruby said. "Continuing each others' statements. That gets real old, real fast!" Amber said angrily. "Yes, Opal my love, that does get quite annoying." Jedite said, standing in the doorway. Opal ran to him, and clung to him tightly. Amber turned to Nick. "Forgive my associates' idiocy, Sire. We don't know who is ordering these things around." Nick groaned. "Amber, don't address me as Sire." Amber nodded nervously. "Yes, Sire." Nick shot a venomous glare at her. "That wasn't a request." "I understand, Si- oops, it kinda' slipped. Sorry." Amber said, bowing and leaving hurriedly. She beckoned for Jedite, Ruby, Opal, and Pearl to follow. The four did. "Nick, are you sure it's worth it having those five loyal to us?" Lita said. Nick nodded. "They can be annoying, but their fighting abilities are incredible." "Oh, right." "That's nice, but what do we do?" Mina said. "We wait for the next attack. Luck favors us." Amara said. "One of us is always in the right place to stop them. Michelle and I in the park, Holly in her garden, us in the Palace yesterday, Draca last night, every time one of us was there to send those reptiles to oblivion." "I don't believe in luck." Raye said. "I prefer to control my own fate, thank you very much." "Love is a game of chance, so I've learned to depend on luck." Mina said. "But I only get the bad variety" "I'm not an especially lucky person either," Holly said. "Unless it's bad. I have lots of that." MEANWHILE: "Curssse thossse SSSuper Sailor SSScouts! Curssse them all the way to Hell!" Dracor roared. Whiplash cringed. "They've dessstroyed my Warriorsss again!" "SSSire, your Lasssertoid Warriorsss are expendable." Whiplash suggested hopefully. "And the SSSerpent'sss Moon drawsss near. Perhapsss we should jussst keep it up, and maybe we'll get lucky." LATER: Once again, the Lacertoids were on the attack. This time, there were five. All the lights were out in Crystal Palace, and everyone was asleep (Or at least, their lights were out. They might not necessarily be sleeping, if you get my drift). The perfect time for an attack. The Lacertoids scouted around the base of Crystal Palace. No way in this time. "Thossse wretched mammalsss closssed off every entrance!" The lizard in charge of the attack snarled. "Damn them! How will we get in now?" He charged at one of the doors in rage, but didn't even leave a dent. Inside, Amy shot awake. Elsewhere, Holly suddenly sat up in her bed. "Not again. I need my beauty sleep!" Holly wailed. "You can say that again." Squawky said from his perch. Holly hit him. "Nobody asked you!" Holly ran out onto her balcony. "Gaia Crystal Power, Make Up!" she shouted. She leapt from the balcony. The lead Lacertoid paced back and forth, trying to figure out how to get in. Suddenly, they were attacked from above. "Shine Aqua Illusion!" "Hurricane Wind Bomb!" The Lacertoids nimbly dodged the attacks. One of them opened its mouth wide, and fired a beam of black energy. It hit Super Sailor Gaia, knocking her to the ground from her high perch. She lay there, stunned. "I didn't know they could do that!" Super Sailor Mercury exclaimed. "We're ssspecially trained for dealing with beingsss like you. We've battled your kind before." Then two other figures leapt onto nearby spires. "In the name of the Pluto, I am Super Sailor Pluto, Guardian of Time!" "In the name of Lacerta, I am Super Sailor Lacerta, former guardian of that now-dead planet!" The planet Lacerta? Of course! She's named after her planet just as we are named after ours! The five Lacertoids snarled. "Come down here and fight like a lizard!" one of them growled. Super Sailor Pluto and Super Sailor Lacerta leapt to the ground and Super Sailor Mercury did the same. Super Sailor Pluto helped Super Sailor Gaia to her feet. "Kill them! Lord Dracor only needsss their headsss, we can eat the rest!" the lead Lacertoid hissed. "That's really pleasant." Super Sailor Gaia said. The five reptiles charged. "Um, are we a little bit outnumbered here?" Super Sailor Mercury said. "It's five against four." Suddenly, ball of water smashed into one of the Lacertoids, disintegrating it. Everyone, Lacertoid and Super Sailor Scout, looked upwards. Super Sailor Uranus and Super Sailor Neptune stood atop a spire. "That's for disturbing a peaceful night!" Super Sailor Uranus shouted. Super Sailor Neptune winked at the Super Sailor Scouts. "Don't mind Amara. She's a little mad that they disturbed us." Super Sailor Uranus disappeared from view. Super Sailor Neptune turned to follow. "I evened the odds, the rest is up to you four." She said, leaping out of view. "Hey, what did she mean when she said that the Lacertoids 'disturbed' them?" Super Sailor Mercury said in bewilderment. "If they're anything like Nick and Lita, I don't think we want to know." Super Sailor Gaia said. Suddenly, the Lacertoids were on the attack again. "Time to blast them! Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" She played a harp, firing spears of icy water. The water spears hit one of the Lacertoids, and it was destroyed. "My turn! Gaia Magma Eruption!" Super Sailor Gaia threw a disk of molten rock. The Lacertoid she was aiming at didn't have a chance. "Eat this! Lacerta Bomb!" Super Sailor Lacerta held an orb of energy in her hand. It got bigger, and she threw it. Exit the third Lacertoid. "I'll handle the last one. Dead Scream Vulture!" Super Sailor Pluto's Dead Scream attack took the shape of a flying vulture, and hit the leader Lacertoid. One less Lacertoid in the world. Super Sailor Lacerta was the first to disappear She effortlessly scaled the side of Crystal Palace and disappeared from sight. "Great! Where does that leave us?" Super Sailor Gaia wailed. "Quiet, Holly! Your wailing could peel paint. Have you been taking voice lessons from Neo-Queen Serenity?" Super Sailor Gaia glowered at Super Sailor Mercury. "Very funny, but I'd like to see you do this. Vine Lashing!" Super Sailor Gaia lifted her hand into the air, and an energy vine slithered up her arm, and stretched high into the air. The vine wrapped around a protrusion on Holly's balcony. The vine started to retract, pulling Super Sailor Gaia into the air. She arrived safely on her balcony. Super Sailor Pluto and Super Sailor Mercury craned their necks upwards. "Trista, how do we get back up there?" Super Sailor Mercury said. Then a door opened in front of them. Holly stuck out her head. "Come on in." she said. "Pluto Crystal Power, de-transform!" "Mercury Crystal Power, de-transform!" Amy and Trista went through the doorway, back into Crystal Palace. "Thanks, Holly." Amy said. "Well, I can't just leave you out there." Holly said. "But I'm going to give Amara and Michelle what for tomorrow. The nerve of them, not staying." Holly turned, and dashed up the stairs THE NEXT DAY: "More attacks?" Lita was skeptical. "Why didn't we know?" You were 'occupied', remember? Io said brashly. Lita turned away, and blushed furiously. "Io's right of course." Mina said. "Io always knows." Nick grabbed her by the shoulder. "Were you there?" "No." "Then you have nothing to joke about." "Ah, but I do," Mina said, winking "I'm not married, so I can't be 'occupied' like Lita and you were. At least, I shouldn't be." Nick blushed. His mouth moved, but he said nothing. "Silence, you three!" Raye said. "This is serious! Crystal Tokyo is threatened by these Lacerta-whatevers." "What do we do?" Mina asked. "You think I know?!" Raye screeched. "I know no more than you about this!" "We've got to find where they are coming from." Amara said. "Where'd you come from?" A puzzled Raye asked. "I slept in." Amara said. "Yeah, sure you did." Cirrus said sarcastically Yes, you were 'asleep' Io said with a hint of malice. Amara flailed her arms in the air. "Shut up, shut up, shut up!" she shouted. Michelle laid her hand on her shoulder, and Amara stopped swinging at the two avians. "Sorry, guys. We really were sleeping though." Making up for lost time, eh? Io said. "I'm going to pluck that bird!" Amara yelled. Michelle silenced her. "That's Lita's privilege, Amara." Raye, fuming, slunk away. She left the others, and went to her special place high in Crystal Palace. She sat down before the sacred fire. "Sacred Fire, tell me what we're dealing with! What is this new threat?" she chanted. The fire began to leap and crackle. An image appeared in the flames. A Lacertoid, far larger than the ones Raye had seen before. "Yikes!" Raye yelped, backing away from the fire. "What was THAT?" A new image appeared in the flames, the image of the moon. But this was a sinister moon. It was a golden yellow, and had a dark shadow running across the middle from top to bottom, like the pupil of a raptor's eye. Then the image disappeared. "The moon, but there was something wrong. It was a savage moon, a deadly moon. I've never seen the moon like that before." Raye said worriedly. Neo- Queen Serenity must learn of this! MEANWHILE: "SSSire, it isss a matter of daysss until the SSSerpent'sss Moon." Whiplash reported. "Exsssellent!" Dracor bellowed "I will conquer Cryssstal Tokyo, and this planet will become the new Planet Lassserta!" LATER: The sun was setting. Nick and Lita sat on their balcony, her head on his shoulder, his arm around her waist. Nick looked disturbed. "What's wrong, Nick?" "I don't know. Something doesn't feel right. For some reason, the setting sun scares me." "What?" "It's almost as if the setting of the sun represents something evil, or something evil that will soon occur. There is something odd about the moon." "Odd?" Nick gestured to the East. The sun dipped below the horizon, and the moon began to rise. As Lita looked upon the moon, she shivered. The moon's light felt different, like the cold gaze of a snake. "I see. But what is wrong?" "I know, but I cannot remember what it is. But something bad is happening, mark my words." Lita stood up. "I'm scared now too. Let's go back inside." Nick cocked his head. "Not now." "Lacertoids?" "Uh-huh." The two of them looked down, and saw a group of six Lacertoids. Nick reached for his Tuxedo Stick, but then remembered how little he was wearing. He had left it inside. Quickly, he sprinted in. A moment later, he was back with his Tuxedo Stick, and Lita's Crystal Stick. "Jupiter Crystal Power." "Raptor Tuxedo Power." "Make Up!" The two of them looked down. Tuxedo Raptor withdrew a pink rose from his tuxedo. As one of the Lacertoids neared the door, he threw it. It hit in front of the leader. All six looked up. "What? Kill them!" the leader roared. Twin beams of black energy lanced upward, knocking both Super Sailor Jupiter and Tuxedo Raptor to the ground. "They could NOT do that before!" Tuxedo Raptor said, rubbing a bump on his head. The Lacertoids charged. "Great. Three-to-one odds." Super Sailor Jupiter said glumly. "Lita, don't be so negative. It's under control." "What?" Three Lacertoids pulled ahead of the pack. "Mars Celestial Fire Surround!" "Venus Meteor Shower!" Rings of fire and a hail of energy beams finished the two of them. "Mars and Venus!" Super Sailor Jupiter shouted happily. "We're safer now!" "Safer?" Super Sailor Mars asked with curiosity. "Not now, Raye. Firebird Strike!" Tuxedo Raptor yelled. A fiery bird erupted from Tuxedo Raptor's Razor Fang, and flew at the Lacertoids, screeching. One of them was annihilated. "Hey, that's MY attack!" "It's mine too." Tuxedo Raptor said, acting nonchalant. "Not now!" Super Sailor Venus hissed. "Jupiter Thunderbird Scream!" Super Sailor Jupiter shouted. A bird made of thunder fired from her hands. One more Lacertoid bit the dust. The remaining two charged like lightning. They lashed out with claws and tails. Tuxedo Raptor and the three Super Sailor Scouts were dealt savage blows. "We're ssstronger than thossse weaklingsss we had with usss!" One of them hissed. Super Sailor Venus glared at them. "Venus Love Chain Encircle!" she shouted, lashing an energy chain at one of them. It grabbed the chain, and dragged Venus close to it. It slashed her leg with its claws. "Mars Flame Sniper!" "Jupiter Oak Evolution!" One Lacertoid batted the fire arrow to the side. The other smacked the electric leaves away as if they were nothing. "You're dead!" They roared. Then two voices shouted out from behind them. "Deep Submerge Dolphin!" "World Shaking Serpent!" An energy snake and a dolphin made of water flew at the Lacertoids. Both attacks hit the same one, bringing personal extinction to that Lacertoid. "Now, Tuxedo Raptor! Transform!" "Gotcha'!" Tuxedo Raptor said. He held up his Crystal stick and furled his cape around him like a pair of wings. "Raptor Crystal Power, Make Up!" he shouted. He spun around, his cape becoming a pair of wings. He was now Super Dinozore. He unhooked a circular object from around his neck and held it up. He pressed a button on its middle, and crystalline blades extended from it. Dinozore had extended the Crystal Claw into one of its two different weapon modes. "Crystal Claw." The Lacertoid backed away. He hadn't expected a Sapieosaur! "But. but your kind are not on thisss planet!" Super Dinozore threw the extended Crystal Claw. "SLICER BLADE!" The whirling blades of the Crystal Claw flew toward the Lacertoid. It was rooted in place, terrified. The last thing it saw was the Crystal Claw flying right at it. In the shadows, a seventh Lacertoid watched all this calmly. "I mussst report thisss to Lord Dracor!" it hissed, and melted into the shadows. "Raptor Crystal Power, de-transform!" Nick de-transformed. Lita, Mina, and Raye followed suit. Nick looked around. "Where'd Amara and Michelle go?" "They hightailed it again." Mina said. "Just like the last battle." Mina and Raye stared at Lita strangely. Lita only then remembered her clothing (or near lack thereof) Nick held up his Tuxedo Stick. "Raptor Tuxedo Power, Make Up!" he shouted, becoming Tuxedo Raptor again. He wrapped his cape around Lita. "Can't have you being nearly naked in public. Now, to get us back. Love Gem Power, Teleport!" The two of them disappeared in a blinding flash of light. THE NEXT DAY: "Another attack?!" Neo-Queen Serenity squawked. Lita nodded to her sister- in-law. "Yes. The attacks seem to be increasing in number. And the moon seems evil." A flash of remembrance crossed Raye's face. "Neo-Queen Serenity," Raye began. "Yesterday I had a vision of a giant Lacertoid and an evil moon. What could it mean?" "An evil moon? How so?" Endymion queried. "It was yellow, like Slither's eyes, and it had a dark shadow, like the pupil of a raptor's eye." "WHAT?!" King Endymion, Nick, and Holly looked at each other with apprehension. "I hoped it was not that." Nick said. "What else could it be?" Holly said. "It must be." Endymion said gravely. "Ahem!" Neo-Queen Serenity said. "Would you mind terribly informing US what you three are talking about?" "Yes, Nick, what are you talking about?" Nick looked down at the floor. "It's not good news." "What isn't?!" Neo-Queen Serenity and Lita shrieked, grabbing Endymion and Nick, respectively, and shaking them. "Tell us!" "The evil moon, a bi-millennial event." Endymion began. "A thing that has not happened since the Earth Kingdom." Holly continued. "A Serpent's Moon!" Nick said. "A Serpent's Moon?!" everyone exclaimed. "During a Serpent's Moon, weird things happen. Reptiles become aggressive, and attack people; mammals cower in fear. Humans dare not tread where serpents lurk, for they become insuperable monsters." Endymion said. "This happened on the Earth Kingdom. We had a hell of a time surviving it." Holly said. "A Serpent's Moon?" Amara said. "That might explain why those Lacertoids are getting stronger." "It does." A new voice said. Everyone looked, to see Draca. "The Lacertoids and I have a common heritage." She said. "I am the former guardian of the Lacertoids' home planet, Lacerta. It's dead now, Galaxia destroyed it. But before she turned me into Sailor Brass Tokage, the Lacertoids escaped. They're looking for a place to live now, and they will resort to any means necessary to get it." "Then you're one of them!" Amara snarled. "In a way, yes. I am a very rare mutation of the species Lacerta Sapiens, which you know as Lacertoids. Individuals such as myself are called Lacertians. They are rare occurrences. The planet Lacerta chose me to become Sailor Lacerta. I was supposed to be the Scout that guards Lacerta, but I failed." "What do they want here?" Draca looked up, her eyes glinting. "They want your planet. This planet's climate is perfect for them to thrive in. They want you out of the way so they can exterminate all humans and take over. I will not let them, though. They are no longer inhabitants of Lacerta, so I have no bound duty to protect them anymore. They're my enemy, too." "So, Super Sailor Lacerta had a skeleton in her closet after all." Holly said. Nick swatted her. "Not now!" "Not now, this is a serious matter. Draca, when is the Serpent's Moon?" Neo- Queen Serenity asked. "In two days' time." Draca said. "I can feel it in my soul. My very being seems to long for its power." "What then?" Michelle asked. "Prepare. for war!" Draca snarled. MEANWHILE: "Two daysss until the planet isss oursss!" Dracor cackled. "Yesss, SSSire, but what about the SSSuper SSSSailor SSScouts?" "What about them? We've beaten their kind before." "But SSSire, thisss planet hasss eleven of them, plusss a SSSapieosssaur!" Dracor looked at Whiplash in alarm. "But those are not." "Apparently, thisss planet hasss one." "Where did you get thisss information." "One of our warriorsss fled from battle after ssseeing it." "Thisss isss welcome newsss." "What of the one who delivered it?" "Kill him. It will sssend a messssssage to the ressst of my army. Asss for the SSSapeiosssaur, I'll try to make him sssee our ssside of thingsss." LATER: Four Lacertoids slunk through the night. They were in luck. Trista opened a door to take a walk as they watched. They swarmed forward, bludgeoning her into unconsciousness before she could react. "Let'sss eat her." One suggested, but the Lacertoid in charge smacked him. "Not yet, you blundering lizard! Lord Dracor will have our ssskinsss for sssandalsss if we eat before our job is done!" The lead Lacertoid gestured, and the other three followed her. In the darkness, a pair of eyes glowed. It was Charon, and boy was he pissed! The lead Lacertoid went first, and all four started to climb the stairs. "Wings of Love, Razor Feathers!" A barrage of energy feathers sent the leader careening down into the other three. Aphrodite came screeching down the stairs. "Damn thessse creaturesss that live here!" the leader snarled. She lashed out with her whiplike tail. It smacked Aphrodite to the ground. No sooner had that happened than Iyse, Io, Cirrus, and Poseidon came swooping down the same stairwell. We won't let you hurt our mistresses! Io said. "World Shaking!" "Seabird Splash!" "Screaming Blaster!" Thunder Eagle Blast! A ball of energy, a small tidal wave, a blast of ice fire, and an eagle- shaped bolt of lightning flew at the Lacertoids. The four of them formed a shield. The attacks fought the shield, but seemed to be losing. "Wing Blade!" "Fire" "Soul!" "Rattlesnake Thunderstrike!" "Blast From the Past!" The four new attacks overloaded the shield. The four Lacertoids didn't stand a chance. The combined power of eight attacks finished all of them, and also caused Crystal Palace to shake. Nick and Lita were the first downstairs. Lita was wearing a T-shirt, and a pair of underwear, and that's it. Within seconds, Mina, Amy, Neo-Queen Serenity, and Raye were downstairs. "What happened here?" "An attack." Nick said. "Foiled by our pets." "Trista!" Amy exclaimed. She ran over to the prone form of Trista, who had not had time to transform. "Is she okay?" Neo-Queen Serenity asked. Amy nodded. "She's out cold, but she'll recover. They must have jumped her when she was going outside." "Why would she do that?" Trista likes to take walks at night. She thinks a lot of things. I know, because I hear her. Io said insightfully. Nearby, Mina and Raye were eyeing Lita strangely. "What?" "Nothing, Lita, except you don't seem to be wearing too much." "This is my sleeping outfit. Be glad I wore the shirt, I usually don't." Lita noticed Mina and Raye's shocked expressions. "And I AM wearing a bra under the shirt." "I wonder, you and Nick weren't-" "No." Nick said. "We have bigger things to worry about now." Trista groaned, and sat up. "Where am I? What happened?" "You're okay. Some Lacertoids jumped you." Amy said. "Yes, but some of the birds totally destroyed them!" Raye said. "Aphrodite!" Mina shrieked, seeing the limp Psittacoid. She ran to Aphrodite, and picked her up. The little avian opened her eyes, and squawked weakly. "It's okay, we're going back to my quarters." Mina stood up, and dashed away up the stairs. Suddenly Cirrus, Poseidon, Iyse, Ares, Phobos, Deimos, and Io took wing and were gone. Europa followed. Charon remained by Trista. How much longer until all Hell breaks loose? Nick wondered. THE NEXT DAY: "I'm worried, Amara. Those Lacertoids are getting stronger. Is it the influence of the Serpent's Moon?" Amara smiled warmly at Michelle. "I fear so." She leaned her head closer to Michelle's. Just as they got within kissing distance, Amara's ear was struck with a sharp pain. "Damn it, Cirrus! Don't do that!" Amara shouted. "Can't have you getting too close, not under my watch!" Cirrus said, in a perfect imitation of Mina's voice. Amara grabbed Cirrus and Poseidon, and tossed both of them out of the room. "No more interference!" Cirrus was incensed. How dare she kick him out of his own room! He flapped quickly down the hall, Poseidon in tow. Cirrus found Holly. "Cirrus? Where's Amara?" "No more interference!" Cirrus screeched, imitating his mistress's voice to perfection. He decided to add to it. "I want to be alone with Michelle!" Holly shuddered. "Why do I always ask? I never want to know!" MEANWHILE: Io soared over Crystal Tokyo. He had let himself out of Nick and Lita's room. He soared higher, ever higher. He could see for miles. But even in the sunlight, something seemed wrong. There were no other birds about, and no mammals. What is this? Io wondered. Mammals and birds hide. Could this be the Serpent's Moon starting to do its work? LATER: Holly visited her garden. She sat on a bench with her eyes closed, feeling the minds of the plants. The planet, the plants, they are weakening. The Serpent's Moon is powerful, but can we survive another one? Suddenly, a noise alerted Holly. Lacertoids! Holly leapt to her feet and ran for Crystal Palace. She turned on her communicator. "Lacertoids!" The screen flickered to life, and a picture of Lita's face appeared. "Not again!" Lita groaned. "They're getting annoying!" "Call Mina, Raye, Amy, anybody!" Holly screeched. She turned off her communicator, and pulled out her Crystal Stick. She was too slow. The forerunner of the Lacertoid group grabbed her. Earth, help me! She pleaded. Vines erupted out of the ground and ensnared the Lacertoid. Thank you! The Lacertoid tore viciously at the vines, and soon freed itself. "Gaia Crystal Power, Make Up!" Super Sailor Gaia stood as tall as she could. She tried her best to look threatening. It wasn't too convincing. "We'll even these odds!" someone yelled. Six figures leapt to the ground. "Super Sailor Jupiter!" "Super Sailor Venus!" "Super Sailor Mars!" "Super Sailor Mercury!" "Super Sailor Uranus!" "Super Sailor Neptune!" "Thank you!" Super Sailor Gaia cheered. She turned to the group of seven Lacertoids. "So brave now, are you?" The Lacertoids split up, each one attacking one of the Super Sailor Scouts. "Venus Love and Beauty Shock!" Super Sailor Venus hurled a large heart at the Lacertoid she was fighting. It hit the reptile, but didn't seem to do very much damage. A swift Lacertoid lunged at Super Sailor Jupiter, and slashed her. It turned around for another pass, when suddenly; a pink rose sliced it across the snout. "Tuxedo Raptor!" Super Sailor Jupiter cheered. "Mars Flame Sniper!" "Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" "Space Sword Blaster!" The Lacertoids batted the attacks aside easily. "Uh, guys, I think we need a new strategy." Super Sailor Gaia said. Everyone nodded. Super Sailor Neptune drew a mirror out of nowhere. "Where'd you put that?" Super Sailor Gaia asked, scratching her head. "I'm not sure we want to know." Tuxedo Raptor said, shrugging "Submarine Reflection!" she shouted. A beam of energy fired from the mirror, and washed over the Lacertoids. Their bodies started to glow. "Aim right for their undersides! They're less protected there." Super Sailor Neptune shouted. Her shout turned to a scream as a Lacertoid sprung at her. "World Shaking Serpent!" The Lacertoid disintegrated midair. Super Sailor Gaia smiled. "Well, my turn! Gaia Magma Eruption!" "Deep Submerge Dolphin!" "Mars Flame Sniper!" "Venus Love and Beauty Shock!" "Jupiter Oak Evolution!" "Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" The attacks became one BIG attack, which the Lacertoids could not deflect. They were destroyed. "We won!" Super Sailor Jupiter yelled. "Not yet, we haven't. Not until we beat their leader." Super Sailor Neptune said. She and Super Sailor Uranus leapt to a crystal spire, then out of sight. Tuxedo Raptor and Super Sailor Jupiter disappeared in a flash of green light. THAT NIGHT: Darkness hung over Crystal Tokyo like an encircling cloak. The moon seemed to burn a hole through the cloud cover. Nick looked up with worriedment. "The moon is getting more evil. In less than a day, the great battle with the Lacertoids will occur." Lita kissed Nick tenderly on the cheek. He smiled. "But Nick, love will never die. No matter what, we'll stay together." "Of course." Io screeched, and spread his wings. Nick started laughing. "Io, we have no intentions for tonight. You can close the wings, you don't have to go anywhere." Oh. That's a different matter then. I was just stretching, anyway. Io said sheepishly, furling his wings. MEANWHILE: Draca Komodora was not sleeping well. She was tormented by nightmares. Reptiles, wishing her to join them, loomed large in her subconscious. I'm not one of you any more! I'm not like you anymore! I'm a human! She screamed in her mind, over and over. She screamed, and sat up in bed. She was soaked with sweat. "Okay, just a dream. Just a dream." She reassured herself. Then she saw her hands. They were scaly, and had claws instead of fingernails. "What?" she screamed out loud. She sprung to her feet. Suddenly, a tail whipped out from behind her. "How am I transforming now? Am I becoming Drago Lacerta again?!" Draca bolted out of her room, crashing right into Raye and Amy. The two women shrieked. "A Lacertoid!" Draca glared at them. "I'm not a Lacertoid!" "Draca?" Amy queried. "Yes!" Draca screeched in exasperation. "What happened to you?" Raye asked. "I don't even know!" Draca hissed. Suddenly, she began to glow, and was completely human again. "How did that happen? I lost control of my transformation." The Serpent's Moon, no doubt. Io said. Draca turned away. "The reptiles want me to help them, but I'm a human. A Super Sailor Scout. I swore my loyalty to Dinozore. I'm not Drago Lacerta anymore." Draca said. She disappeared into the darkness. Amy scratched her head. "That was certainly. odd." THE NEXT DAY: Nobody was in a good mood. The approaching Serpent's Moon seemed to hover over Crystal Tokyo like a suffocating fog. "I don't like the looks of this one little bit." Holly said grimly, looking at the sky. "No," Lita concurred. "It looks evil." "Who's disagreeing?" Nick said. "Not me." Michelle added. "I don't like reptiles." Amara said. "And now I'm afraid they'll end up killing me." "Hey!" Lita screeched. "Have you forgotten about Europa?" Amara quickly realized her mistake. "Not our reptiles! The other kind." She stammered hurriedly. Lita glared at her. "Good recovery, Amara." Michelle remarked slyly. Amara stared at Michelle blankly. Nailed it, Michelle! Io chuckled. "Good one!" Cirrus squawked. Amber and Ruby walked into the room. Amber tried to get the attention of the girls, but they were too busy arguing. She banged her staff on the floor. "ATTENTION!" she shouted. More than a dozen startled faces looked her way. "That's better." "Yes, Amber, what is it?" Nick said. Amber and Ruby bowed to him. "Si- oops. Nick, the Serpent's Moon is tonight. The Lacertoids will make their move, and a great battle will ensue." "We know that, Amber!" Lita scolded. "There's more. Ruby, Pearl, Opal, Jedite, and I will help you fight them. The bad news is that they may be too strong for us." "Too strong?" Neo-Queen Serenity queried. "Yes. But, there is good news too. Reptiles of any sort become more powerful, including such reptiles as Slither, Europa, and Diablo. Plus, it seems to make certain more advanced animals more powerful as well, though it does not make them aggressive." Amber finished speaking, then left. Ruby followed. "This is bad. We're seriously in up to our necks with this. Suppose we fail to defeat them. Suppose the Silver Crystal cannot harm them." "Mina! Don't scare us with your suggestions!" Holly yelled. "Sorry. Got kinda' carried away." Nick looked out of a window. "We will win. The future of our species, no, the life on Earth, rests on out shoulders." He said. Nick's eyes turned green, to the green of a raptor's eyes. They were raptor's eyes. I, too, can feel the power of the Serpent's Moon. I feel as if its power is calling me to destroy the enemies of reptilekind. But I cannot. There are people here who I love with all my heart and soul. My beloved Lita, my sister Holly and brother Endymion, my cousin Amara, my friend Michelle. I will protect them. MEANWHILE: "SSSire, the SSSerpent's Moon isss approaching. It would be wissse to make our move now, ssso we will be ready when night fallsss." "Agreed. Rally the troopsss," Dracor snarled. "We're moving out!" LATER IN THE DAY: As night crept closer, the girls got more and more worried. Amara had already blown up at Michelle, something she had immediately apologized for. Cirrus shifted himself anxiously on Amara's shoulder. "Cirrus, stop that. Your claws are digging into my shoulder." "Sorry, Amara." Cirrus chirped disarmingly. Amara swung at him, but he flew. "Amara," Holly scolded. "Be nice to your pet!" "Like you're nice to Squawky." Raye muttered under her breath. "Kind of the pot calling the kettle black on that one." Iyse suddenly blew icy fire at something on the ground. Unfortunately, he didn't aim very well, and burnt Trista. "What was that?!" she hissed. Then she saw a singed cobra slither off, deterred. It's not just the Lacertoids we have to worry about. Io intoned. Garden- variety Earth reptiles can be just as dangerous. "Now you tell us." Mina griped. "Be glad there aren't any crocodiles around." Nick said. "They were in the waters around Castle Terra during the Silver Millennium, and we lost many people to them during the last Serpent's Moon." Holly shivered at the flashback of one of her friends being eaten by a crocodilian right in front of her. "I didn't need to remember that." She said, her voice dripping with annoyance. "How much longer must we wait?" Lita complained. "It does seem to take forever for nightfall to arrive, doesn't it?" Amy observed. "I hope it never does." Everybody looked at the speaker, Squawky. "What?" The parrot puffed himself up importantly. "We birds do not function well at night. How can we fight when we can barely see?" "Good point." Cirrus commented. Iyse, Ares, Phobos, Deimos, and Poseidon vocalized their agreement. We are not nocturnal, any of us. Europa is, and so are Diablo, Charon, Hades, and Slither. Io said. "So what?" Nick and Draca regarded Amara, the speaker, with cold eyes. Eyes like the eyes of a snake about to strike. "Lacertoids are nocturnal." Nick said "So am I, for that matter." Draca continued "The birds are not. They are at a disadvantage." Neo-Queen Serenity clapped her hands for silence, and so everyone would pay attention. "Now, we are in grave danger. All of your quarrels must be forgotten for now. The Lacertoids want a fight, we'll give them one!" Neo-Queen Serenity said. King Endymion smirked. "Not bad. Better than your speeches as Sailor Moon." He said. Neo-Queen Serenity started turning an angry red. "And I suppose your Tuxedo Mask speeches were better, hmm?" she queried, a bemused expression on her face. King Endymion grinned nervously and edged away. AT SUNSET: The Lacertoid army surged forward. Though quite depleted by the numerous failed attacks, Dracor reckoned there were still enough left to make short work of the Super Sailor Scouts. They were mostly weaklings, weak enough to be destroyed by the Scouts, but the Serpent's Moon would insure their victory. The moon glowed yellow, a dark shadow running across it vertically, like the eye of a reptile. Dracor grinned wolfishly. He could feel new power surging through his body. The Serpent's Moon had dawned, and the Age of Man would end! Sixteen people and some animals were all that stood between the Lacertoid horde, and Crystal Palace. Super Sailor Mercury tapped her earring, activating her visor. She analyzed the Lacertoids. "That one in the lead is very strong. Maybe too strong for us to defeat. The others are no weaklings, either." She said. "Then we beat them, or die trying!" Super Sailor Uranus said sharply. "Amara, don't speak like that!" Super Sailor Neptune scolded. "We'll survive this." "I'm not sure about that." Super Sailor Gaia said apprehensively. Amber held up her staff. The amber globe at the end started to glow. Her associates held up their weapons too. Opal carried a long green whip, Pearl carried a bow and arrows in one hand and a small gray sphere in the other, and Ruby had her swords Scylla and Charybdis, and Jedite carried a sword. These were the weapons they had used as part of the Neo-Negaverse. We can't see! Io complained Suddenly, the Crystal Palace began to pulse with light, flooding the surrounding area with brightness. That's better Io said, satisfied. The Lacertoids surged forwards. The Super Sailor Scouts were ready. "Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" "Venus Love and Beauty Shock!" "Mars Flame Sniper!" "Jupiter Oak Evolution!" "World Shaking Serpent!" "Deep Submerge Dolphin!" "Dead Scream Vulture!" "Flower Beam!" Spears of water, fire arrows, energy hearts, electric leaves, beams of energy, energy snakes, dolphins of water, energy vultures, and beams of plant energy rained down upon the Lacertoids. Quite a few were felled, but they kept on coming. "Why won't they die?" Super Sailor Gaia screeched. She suddenly held her hand to the ground. It cracked, and molten rock poured out of the crack. It gathered, forming into the shape of an Earth symbol, a quartered circle. "Gaia Magma ERUPTION!" she screamed. The disk of lava hurtled towards the Lacertoids, and exploded! Unfortunately, she had missed her target, Dracor. She had demolished a few buildings, and killed a few Lacertoids. "Holly, you really should aim." Super Sailor Uranus said nonchalantly. "We can't stop them!" Super Sailor Venus wailed. "Where're Tuxedo Raptor and Super Sailor Lacerta?" Super Sailor Jupiter asked. The others shrugged. The Lacertoid horde advanced mercilessly. Suddenly, a ball of energy smashed their ranks. Cirrus! "Seabird Splash!" "Fire!" "Soul!" "Wing Blade!" "Screaming Blaster!" "Wings of Love, Razor Feathers!" "Hurricane Wind Bomb!" Thunder Eagle Blast! The attacks rained down on the Lacertoids, slaying quite a few. Dracor leapt atop a fallen building. "You foolsss! Get clossse to them! They can't ussse thossse attacksss at clossse quartersss, and you can ussse your clawsss and fangsss!" he roared. The Lacertoids surged forwards. "We're all gonna die." Super Sailor Gaia said grimly. "SHUT UP HOLLY!" Super Sailor Uranus, Super Sailor Venus, and Super Sailor Mars yelled at her. The Lacertoids closed in. The Super Sailor Scouts, unable to use their attacks, fought with desperation. Super Sailor Uranus had lost her sword. She had one by the throat and was holding it at arm's length, trying to keep away from its jaws. Super Sailor Neptune used her mirror to reflect light into the eyes of one Lacertoid, causing it to accidentally attack the one next to it. A fight broke out between them, and Super Sailor Neptune was forgotten. Super Sailor Venus wrapped her Love Chain around one Lacertoid's body, and sent it crashing into its fellows, causing another fight to break out among them. Super Sailor Mars placed an anti-evil seal on one Lacertoid's face. She whirled to see another one behind her. "Aku Ryo Tai San!" she shouted, flinging one of her seals. The Lacertoid's eyes glinted, and the seal was shredded midair. Its muscular tail lashed out. Super Sailor Mars was airborne for about ten seconds, before crashing into the ground. Super Sailor Gaia was surrounded. Four Lacertoids stood around her, ready to kill her. "Follow the spinning Super Sailor Scout!" she chirped, spinning around and around. The Lacertoids eyes followed her gyrations. Super Sailor Gaia spun, her hair, eyes, turquoise bows, and Super Sailor outfit forming a spinning mosaic of color. The Lacertoids began to sway. They were getting very dizzy. She stopped spinning suddenly. The Lacertoids made as if to attack her, but they collapsed, too dizzy to keep their balance. Super Sailor Gaia took about three steps before she lost her own balance. Super Sailor Pluto was doing better than most of them. She had a weapon at hand. She smashed a Lacertoid in the face with the Time Staff, sending it reeling away. She bashed a Lacertoid under the jaw with the end that didn't have the Garnet Orb on it. Amber and her crew were fighting the Lacertoids too. Short-range fighting was what their weapons were made for. Amber swung her staff expertly, bashing Lacertoids right and left. Opal's whip hissed and cracked, leaving thin but nasty gashes in Lacertoid hide. Ruby swung her swords with such grace that it almost seemed that she was dancing. Cornered by five Lacertoids, her swords stabbed and slashed, and she came out of it nearly unscathed. Pearl held her sphere out for three Lacertoids to examine. They leaned in close, puzzled as to why this woman was offering them something. Before they could react, beams of energy fired from Pearl's rubber ball, destroying them both. "Never underestimate the Ball of Death!" Pearl cackled, but Ruby smacked her. "Shut up, Pearl. Save your lame humor for some other time!" Ruby snarled. Jedite was a master swordsman. Only King Endymion, Tuxedo Raptor, and Ruby were better. He fought a Lacertoid that used a splintered chunk of crystal as a spear. Jade and crystal clashed, until Jedite got in a fatal blow. Iyse, Io, and Ares rose high into the dark sky, out of sight. They dropped like stones, stones armed with hooked beaks and razor-sharp talons! Cirrus, Poseidon, Phobos, Deimos, Aphrodite, and Squawky harassed the Lacertoids, something they were quite good at. But where were Slither, Europa, Hades, Charon, Super Sailor Lacerta, and Dinozore? Dracor roared at the Super Sailor Scouts. "SSSubmit to me now, and I may let you humansss live asss ssslavesss!" Super Sailor Gaia pulled down her lower eyelid and stuck out her tongue. "Never, scale-belly!" Dracor was furious. "SSScale-belly?! Jussst for that, you all die!" he snarled. Super Sailor Jupiter fought the Lacertoids fiercely. seven of them advanced on her. The first one to reach her lashed out with a muscular tail, sending her flying backwards. The Lacertoids charged. Super Sailor Jupiter braced herself for their assault, but it didn't come. She cautiously opened one eye. The Lacertoids were staring at something above her. She looked up, and screamed involuntarily. Dinozore was perched just above her, snarling and flexing his claws. He held up his hand. "Ultimate Terran Life Storm!" he yelled. His attack decimated the seven attacking Lacertoids, and dozens others besides. They were dead before they knew it. Super Sailor Jupiter stood up and dusted herself off. "Nick! Where were you?" she scolded. "Never mind that now." Dinozore said. "There's a battle to fight!" Dracor watched in awe. "SSSo, you're that creature they told me about. Impressssssive for an Earthling. But, you still will die." Dinozore snarled. "I don't think so!" Dracor smiled, a frightening gesture. "Why not?" "Because you're not the only one who benefits from the Serpent's Moon! Me, Super Sailor Lacerta, Slither, Charon, Hades, Diablo, Europa, we all do." "What?!" the Super Sailor Scouts exclaimed. "What!?" Dracor bellowed. Dinozore gestured to Super Sailor Lacerta and the reptilian pets. "Let's show them what we mean." Super Sailor Lacerta nodded. She held up her hand, and an orb of energy formed in it. "Lacerta Bomb!" she shouted. Her attack slew six Lacertoids. Dinozore nodded to Slither and the others. "Your turn." "Varanus Beam Shower!" "Earth Quaker!" "Dinosaur Blaster!" "Cobra Lightning Bolt!" Lacertoids retreated in total chaos, disregarding the orders of their leader. Whiplash appeared next to Dracor. "SSSire, I sssugesssssst that we regroup and attack full-forssse again, before they realize that they can now attack usss again." The scrawny Lacertoid suggested. Dracor nodded. "You foolsss! Charge them! SSSo what if that man-reptile is powered by the SSSerpent'sss Moon, ssso are we! All of usss!" Dracor bellowed. With renewed courage, the Lacertoids charged again. Holly looked up at Squawky, trying to remember something that Amber had said. There was something about birds; she knew that, but what? Why couldn't she remember? She bet Dinozore could. wait, that was it! Dinozore! "I remember!" she blurted out. Super Sailor Jupiter looked at her. "What?" Super Sailor Gaia jumped straight up. "I know what can help us!" An irate Super Sailor Venus turned around. "So tell us already!" Holly was bubbling with excitement. "Birds!" "What about them?" Super Sailor Uranus asked. "They're descended from dinosaurs!" "Yeah, so?" "Dinosaurs are descended from reptiles. Birds are descended from dinosaurs." "What good does that do us?" Super Sailor Uranus said cynically. Super Sailor Gaia knocked on Super Sailor Uranus' head with her knuckles. "Hello, anybody intelligent in there? Charon is a dinosaur, and he's being powered by the Serpent's Moon! Iyse is technically a dinosaur, and Cirrus is a pterodactyl!" "Yes?" Super Sailor Neptune said. "And." "Birds get stronger too!" Super Sailor Gaia screeched. "It's just like Amber said: all advanced life forms are specialized reptiles. Birds, even mammals!" Super Sailor Mercury smacked herself in the forehead. "Of course, why didn't I think of that?" "The reason mammals and birds hide from the Serpent's Moon is that they fear the ancient power, even though they can utilize it themselves if they accept it." The Serpent's Moon! We must accept its power! The Lacertoids surged forward. Their assault this time was too ferocious. They hit with such force that they knocked their enemies off their feet, sending them crashing into the scenery and stunning them. "Very good!" Dracor laughed evilly. "Do what you want, my minionsss, they're your prey!" One of the Lacertoids opened its jaws and lunged at Super Sailor Jupiter. He never touched her. Thunder Eagle Crash! Io screamed. His extra-powerful attack slew it where it stood. The Lacertoids looked up to face this new threat from the air. From high up, an eagle, a vulture, an Archaeopteryx, two crow-like things, a parrot, some sort of seagull, a parrotlike bird, and a Dimorphodon dove. Their attacks rained down upon the Lacertoid ranks. "Fire" "Soul!" "BIRD!" "Fiery Twister!" "Screaming Fireball!" "Wings of Love, Feather Missiles!" "Flower Beam!" "Space Claw Blaster!" Thunder Eagle Crash! "Seabird Soaker!" The attacks rained death in the form of icy fireballs, electric eagles, fiery whirlwinds and birds, feather missiles, flower beams, energy claws, and water projectiles. The Lacertoids were caught by surprise. Dracor and Whiplash had to make an undignified dash for safety when Io and Iyse aimed their attacks at the two Lacertoids. The Super Sailor Scouts stood up again. Dracor noticed. He gestured at the flying creatures. "Knock them from the sssky!" he bellowed. Several Lacertoids fired beams of black energy at the avians, knocking all of them to the ground. "Oh, great, we're doomed." Super Sailor Gaia said fatalistically. "No we aren't." Dinozore said. He furled himself in his wings. With a flash of light, he was Tuxedo Raptor again. "You're forgetting the desperate measures." "Oh, that's right! The Silver Crystal hasn't been unleashed on them yet!" Super Sailor Neptune exclaimed. "No, it hasn't. But how powerful can the Silver Crystal be when the Moon has turned against us?" Super Sailor Pluto said, staring at the yellow moon. "Good point." The Lacertoids surged forward again. The Super Sailor Scouts weren't ready, but Amber and her Crew were. "Amber Lightning!" "Opal Serpent!" "Gilded Blade!" "Ruby Fire!" "Pearl Torrent!" Amberite's staff issued forth devastating bolts of black lightning. The gems on Ruby's sword glowed before unleashing a torrent of flame. Pearl shot an arrow which became wreathed in water. An energy snake slithered from Opal's whip, and Jedite created a crescent-shaped blade of energy with his sword. "Thanks, you saved our backsides." Amber bowed to Super Sailor Jupiter. "Anything for the King and Queen of Jupiter." Amber said. "Amber, that's quite enough." Tuxedo Raptor said. Dracor was furious. "Time to take thingsss into my own clawsss!" He hissed. "Dual Dragon Sphere!" He held out his hands. Two large balls of energy formed there. He threw them at the Super Sailor Scouts. "Look out!" Tuxedo Raptor cried. He turned his back to the oncoming energy, putting himself between it and Super Sailor Jupiter. He shielded her with his cape. The energy hit like a freight train. All of the Super Sailor Scouts fell. Well, not all. Super Sailor Lacerta and Super Sailor Jupiter were still conscious. Dracor materialized out of the dust, walking on his knuckles like an ape. He glared disdainfully at the two of them. "More resssilient than I thought." He snarled. He lashed out, sending Super Sailor Lacerta into the wall of Crystal Palace, making a dent in it. She slumped to the ground. He backhanded Super Sailor Jupiter, sending her crashing, barely conscious, to the ground. He grabbed the limp Tuxedo Raptor. "A SSSapieosssaur isss of more ussse to me alive than dead." He cackled. Super Sailor Jupiter tried to stand, but the blow had stunned her. Nick! NO! she cried out in her mind. Suddenly, Crystal Palace began to glow brightly. Dracor shaded his eyes against this sudden light. "What kind of foul power isss thisss?" he snarled. "The SSSilver Cryssstal, SSSire." Whiplash informed him. High above in Crystal Palace, Neo-Queen Serenity held the Silver Crystal over her head. But something wasn't right! "Why won't it eliminate the Lacertoids?" Neo-Queen Serenity cried. "Something's wrong!" "Neo-Queen Serenity!" Luna shouted. "You can't defeat them! The Serpent's Moon is sapping the power of the Imperium Silver Crystal!" "How is it doing that?" Artemis wondered. "Never mind that!" Endymion snapped. "We've got to get rid of that big one, he's their leader." Suddenly, energy pulsed from Crystal Palace. This light crept along the ground. It hit several Lacertoids. It seemed to have no effect on some of them, but it destroyed others. It washed over Dracor. "Ha, ssstupid mammal! Your own moon feedsss usss! Plusss, I've got one of yoursss!" the weaker Lacertoids began to disintegrate. Dracor saw that the battle was hopeless. The night was nearly over, and with dawn, he'd be dust. The Serpent's Moon would no longer protect him, and the Silver Crystal would eliminate him. "Retreat! Away from thisss plassse! Move out, let'sss get out of here!" Dracor bellowed. Every Lacertoid heard the order. They all retreated. Super Sailor Jupiter ran forward, then fell to her knees, crying her heart out. "Not again. I can't lose him again!" she sobbed in the darkness, but nobody heard her. LATER: Dawn broke. When the first rays of sunlight fell upon them, the Super Sailor Scouts awoke. "Where'd they go?" Super Sailor Venus asked. "They're gone. Hopefully for good." Super Sailor Lacerta said, rubbing the large bump on her head. "We didn't die! We're all okay!" Super Sailor Gaia cheered, leaping into the air and clapping her hands. "Not all of us." A saddened voice said. It sounded like Lita. Her face was red and streaked with tears. "What do you mean, Lita?" Super Sailor Neptune said. "They captured Nick. Dracor did. He hit me, and I couldn't do anything!" "I don't even want to think of what they're going to do to him." Super Sailor Uranus said. Then Super Sailor Jupiter slapped her hard across the face. "Don't say such things!" she wailed. This can't possibly be good. Io observed. "I say he's dead already." Super Sailor Mars said coldly. Super Sailor Jupiter started crying again. "He's alive. I know it." She said. She took off running, and disappeared into Crystal Palace. "Poor Lita." Holly said, her voice tinged with true sadness. "I'd hate to be her right now. At least I still have Michelle." Super Sailor Uranus said. Cirrus pecked her in the back of the neck, and she swatted at him. This is the start of something very unpleasant. Super Sailor Uranus realized. EPILOGUE: Dracor reclined upon a throne made of rock. A dark figure stood before him. "Ravager, do you underssstand your ordersss?" "Yes, Lord Dracor." "What are they, then?" Ravager stepped out of the shadows. Jet black from head to tail, with stripes that only showed in certain light, Ravager was a Sapieosaur of fearsome power. He wore completely black. Even his hair was a dull black. "To destroy the Super Sailor Scouts and anything or anyone else that gets in my way, Lord Dracor." Dracor laughed evilly. "Right! I want you to rip them to piecesss, you underssstand?" The Sapieosaur nodded, blood-red eyes gleaming. "Yes, Lord Dracor. I will kill all of the Super Sailor Scouts." Dracor roared with laughter. "What need have I to come back for revenge, when Ravager will dessstroy all thossse foolsss for me! That SSSapieosssaur wasss more ussseful than I thought!" Dracor howled. 


End file.
